


Putting the Mac in Macaroni

by Radio_Static_Rae



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Depression, Food Porn, Macaroni fucker strikes again, Mental Illness, Multi, Other, macaroni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radio_Static_Rae/pseuds/Radio_Static_Rae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set in hamilsquadgroupchat tumblr AU) Jefferson tries to cheer himself up with some good ol' macaroni and cheese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting the Mac in Macaroni

**Author's Note:**

> Set in hamilsquadgroupchat.tumblr.com AU, thanks to the mods over there for hosting some Cards Against Humanity and spawning the idea for this. 
> 
> If you want someone to blame, it would be them!

_3.... 2.... 1- CLICK_

Not that noise. Never that noise. Can’t stand that noise. The beeping. 

Then again, I can’t handle most things at the moment. I can’t even keep a friendship with James going right now. Although he is a traitor fucker, so it’s all his fault. But I can’t tell him that, that would be rude. But if he isn’t my friend anymore then I could be rude to him, right? But I still want him as my friend. But he had sex with Hamilton. But. But. But. Butbutbutbutbutb-

Stop. Breathe.

Shit, that doesn’t even work sometimes. Try not to crack under the stress, I’m breaking down like fractions. 

I just want James back. I’ll just stop there for my own sanity, if I even have that left. 

Ouch. Note to self: bowls coming out of the microwave are still hot. I can’t even make microwave macaroni and cheese by myself, I must really be worthless. I don’t even want this shit. It’s a sad excuse for the creamy original. I would take boxed over this plastic cup. At least everything tastes good with a little Velveeta over it. 

That’s a pretty good metaphor for life, really. Even when your life’s down the hole and things can’t seem much worse, pour some melted Velveeta over a piece of bread and you got a good substitution for a grilled cheese sandwich. Or say you have a fallout with your best friend (and I mean Best Friend. Key word is Friend. I’m not gay.) and these sad little macaroni noodles, if you could even call this imitation by the original’s name, represent that fallout. No substance, soaking in a soup of it’s own failure. Then, you drain those noodles and well they don’t look so bad anymore.

Actually they look good enough to consume now. Now, adding the cheese makes it all come together. So, Mads and I just need some cheese?

I mean, it makes sense really. Some cheese. Some melty goodness to bring us together again. Maybe even more than that. But, I’m still not gay. That’s Hamilton, and I am not Hamilton. Two men can enjoy the company of each other and enjoy certain activities together without being gay. Because we do. Or did. And I’m still not gay. Not in the slightest. Even if James was the best partner I ever had. Not partner, friend. Normal, not gay, friends. 

Because, of course, we are not gay. At least, I’m not. I have made peace with myself about this. I can enjoy men and not be gay. Even if I was gay, why would I feel like expressing it so much like the merry band of drunken juveniles. But that point is moot, because I am still. Not. Gay. 

I have too much on my plate, metaphorically speaking, to be gay. At least, I think that’s how metaphors work. It wouldn’t really make sense in a literal sense. If you had a large amount of food on your plate, then you would be able to consume the food and have the energy needed to take on whatever tasks you needed to complete. Like macaroni and cheese. And finding a way to forgive James. If he should apologize. And he should. He has to. We have done so much together. 

I digress. I am still not gay.

Back to the matter at hand, the -good- cheese is melted and ready. It so smooth, it reminds me of James’ cheeks after he shaves, they are soft to the touch afterwards. I always loved the feeling of them, I envied the man who could handle the feeling of a shaver. He always complained on the days he was freshly shaven, because when we were alone I would shove my unshaven face onto his, causing a small amount of irritation to his skin. Of course, as much as he complained he would let me sit on his lap and shove my face into his. James is a sweet man, if I ever had to choose one to be with for the rest of my life. Or at least he was. Until I found out he screwed Alexander.

At least I still have my microwave macaroni and cheese. It's something in a world where it seems like I lost everything. One bite, still steaming hot reminds me of the first time James and I...

_"Oh, shit..."_

_James attached to Thomas' neck, alternating between sucking and bite down on the soft skin. His hands were occupied running up and down Thomas' sides while his leg was busy rub against the young man's clothed crotch. Thomas could barely focus on one action, he was quickly becoming hotter and less aware by the second. His hands gripped at James' head, trying to shove it closer to his neck. His face was red, he was worrying his lip, and his hair had quickly become even more unruly than he usually left it. James moved his hands up from his sides to his face then his hair and attempted to control the mass of curls._

_"Are you sure you want this, Thomas? We can stop here if you aren't comfortable continuing."_

_"Yes, I want this. Please...."_

_James couldn't deny a request like that. He moved down his body, paying special attention to his stomach when he passed. He hooked his fingers on the band of Thomas' boxers and slowly pulled down while looking up at his face. Thomas' face was utterly gorgeous to James, even more so now. He eyes were squeezed shut and his bottom lip quickly becoming a darker shade, along with the spots on his neck from James' earlier attention. His boxers slid off and James looked at Thomas, bare. His flush had spread to all parts of his body, as James took in the sight his eyes landed on Thomas' cock. Sparing no time he grabbed the lube off to the side and spread it on two fingers. He took Thomas into his mouth as he gently slid his first finger through the first ring of muscle. Thomas moaned as he felt the suction on his cock and the finger in his ass, slowly stretching and massaging him. Once James had decided he was comfortable enough with one finger he began to add the second. Thomas let out a noise of discomfort and James took him a bit deeper into his mouth while he began rubbing his thigh with his unoccupied hand. As Thomas became more comfortable James started to alternate scissoring his two fingers and massaging Thomas' prostate. Thomas quickly became even more undone and shoved James off of his cock._

_"Please just do it!"_

_James climbed back up Thomas' body and grabbed the lube. After covering his cock he threw the bottle to the side and lined himself up with Thomas' hole. As he kissed Thomas he pushed the head past the loosened ring. Thomas gripped his arms, surely leaving crescent moon marks in his skin for at least the next day and a half. James stalled until he felt Thomas relax and he began thrusting more of himself into Thomas's channel. Once James bottomed out he wait again until Thomas told him, in no patient terms, to move. His thrusts started shallow, giving Thomas time to become accustomed to the feeling, but quickly became harder and faster. As he thrust faster Thomas became more and more vocal, words becoming moans, moans becoming screams. When he felt he had reached his limits James began to stroke Thomas to completion. Thomas' cum coated his stomach as he milked James' cock._

_Once James had stopped he slowly pulled out of Thomas, who winced after James had completely pulled out. The two softly kissed as James laid beside Thomas, both basking from the high. Thomas laid his head on James' shoulder and the two drifted off for a nap._

Thomas quickly took another few bites of the macaroni and cheese and moaned with his mouth full. He needed this release. Maybe once he got it he could forgive James for his betrayal. His cock began filling in his pajama bottoms as he went to go sit down with his bowl. He sat on his bed and shoved his bottoms down under his balls. In one hand he held his bowl of macaroni, the other hand began to fondle his balls. He put the bowl on the nightstand next to his bed and grabbed his cock with the now free hand. The hand on his balls moved to his nipple as he laid back onto his bed. He continued to pump his cock while his hand traveled all over his body, attempting to recreate James' movements, but with little to no success. To him none of the stimulation he could provide for himself was the same as the way James touched him. He couldn't reach that pinnacle of pleasure he seemed to need with his hands alone. 

The bowl almost seemed to call for him. The macaroni had cooled off enough to not burn but it was still warm enough to provide the extra stimulation he needed. He slipped his hand off of his cock and grabbed the bowl again. His eyes closed as he slowly pushed into the creamy warmth of the macaroni, his face turning red at the internal shame of what he had come to. His moans echoed through the room as he manipulated the bowl around his cock so that the cheese sauce coated it and the macaroni rubbed against his ridges. His hips twitched a little from the pleasure. He stood up and placed the bowl on the bed. He bent over so that his dick was in the bowl with one hand providing support and the other holding onto the bowl. He began to thrust quickly into the bowl, ignoring the cheese splatter that was starting to coat the edge of his top and his comforter. Soon, he was cumming into the bowl of macaroni.

After coming down from the short reprieve he had been granted Thomas begrudgingly threw away the now inedible (by Thomas' standards) macaroni and cheese. He dragged his feet back to the dorm's kitchen to make another bowl, hopefully this time to be eaten. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just would like to say, thank you for reading and I'm sorry if I scarred you for life! I took this silly prompt a bit too seriously.


End file.
